Our Truth
by xPerceptionx
Summary: Randy Orton was married and she had a man to call her own, Randy wasn't him but that didn't stop their sleepless nights together. While she wished to end their rendezous, Randy considered a divorce but neither of them expected this to happen. RandyOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it looks like I'm posting this after all. I wasn't sure about it but I hope you guys like it anyways.**

_"It matches; I'd wear it if I were a diva."_

_Mickie looked in the mirror at her new attire and nodded, "I'll wear it tonight. J, you're the best."_

_The other woman shrugged with a small smile of satisfaction, "I just do my job." Designing clothes for the divas was demanding but knowing that they were pleased with her work was all the gratitude she needed._

_Both women walked out of the locker room as Mickie smoothed the material against her legs, "The last girl we had was awful, she didn't know what she was doing and didn't even know what kind of business she was in for weeks! Then again Vince tends to hire the pretty faces."_

_"With no experience," J finished. "No worries, I know what I'm doing. Good luck tonight."_

_"Thanks," Mickie walked one way while J, the other._

_The WWE diva frowned when she saw that Randy was walking by her. He looked her up and down, repulsed by her. "You look like a slut."_

_"Fuck you Orton!"_

_"No thanks," he shook his head. "Those clothes...who the hell did that?"_

_"He's been saying that for weeks," Mickie explained. "That your clothes are horrible, I'm a slut and all kinds of other things. I don't know how the bastard still has a job; he's pissed off so many."_

_"Never mind him, you like great and the fans love you for it." J replied while the gears in her head began to turn. She'd go talk to this Randy Orton._

_The rest was history._

----

"Oh no Sam, I can't make it out tonight." Randy said into his cell. "You know I have a show tonight and then maybe go celebrate with the boys. It'd take me a few hours to get there anyways." He was trying to come up with any and every possible excuse to not show up tonight. "I'll just sleep in at the hotel tonight and be there in the morning."

Of all the places to be, it had to be St. Louis. Of all nights, Samantha wanted to come. It was as though she had a sixth sense for whenever he came into town. Sweet girl. Which was why she was great for handling everything Randy didn't care about. Other than that, Randy just didn't care anymore. He should've known better than to meet a girl at a bar and marry her.

"I'll see you later, yeah you too, bye." He clicked his phone off. When was the last time he said _I love you_ anyways? Randy couldn't tell you or Samantha or anyone for that matter. His mind wandered over to a group of giggling girls. Some divas, some not. One in particular had caught his eye, the costume designer for the divas. He walked by, glancing in their direction but kept quiet.

That was until a voice caught his attention, Candice Michelle. "Hey Randy, I need a guy's opinion. What do you think of this outfit?" She twirled in a slight movement showing it off.

Stopping, Randy turned fully and raised an eyebrow. This wasn't her design, Juliet's. He knew they were testing him. Her first day he had commented on Mickie's outfit which she had designed. His remark was simple: _It looks like shit._

"You might be able to pull that off," Candice then looked back up at her, being smug. "Then again..."

"Fuck you," she scoffed.

"That's the closest you'll ever get to a compliment," he told her then shrugged. "You asked."

Juliet rolled her eyes; she looked tiny compared to the women who wrestled surrounding her. "Of course he'd say something nice because he knows I didn't make it."

"It's not my fault that everything you design is disgusting."

"It is not disgusting," she narrowed her eyes. "You just prefer the clothes to be just like the women you sleep with: cheap and unappreciated."

A few giggles rose from the group. She'd pay for that and her eyes were mischievous just thinking about it.

----

"You feel cheap now?" He grunted into her that night. Long nights often leaving the two worn out.

She moaned moving against him, "You sure you want me to answer that?"

Randy tugged at her hair and she moaned louder staring back at him as the two soon released from one another. He fell to the other side of the bed next to her.

When he turned Juliet over to kiss her, she pushed him back. He sat there confused and she sighed. "We can't do this anymore. _I_ can't do this."

"Why not?" He protested, "You never had a problem with it before."

"Yes well it wasn't until yesterday that you told me you were married." She shook her head. "And you said the tattoo was from a relationship that ended a year ago. It's your wife's, isn't it?"

Mood killer. Randy sighed in frustration partly from being deprived sexually but he wasn't completely sex-crazed. Even someone like Randy Orton needed something more...substantial but now was not the time he could provide an argument given their current situation. "I'm divorcing her, I didn't tell you that."

"Bullshit," she scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it. Besides I already said I want out."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why?" He had to ask again but when she didn't respond Randy knew her reasons. "Him? You want to throw away this all for him?

Juliet's jaw unhinged. "Yes, he means something to me Randy and it's more than this. We're nothing but a good couple of nights. That's all."

"Juliet..." He said her name and she cringed slightly. Randy was the only one that called her by her birth name rather than J. She hated it, partly why she loved being with him. If that made any sense at all and it never did.

Standing, she began gathering her tossed clothes, "I should go."

"No," he leaned over pulling her back to the bed, "You should stay."

But the moment she sat down, neither of them had expected what would happen next. Randy's hotel room door opening unexpectedly, Samantha walking in, a scream fest, and a long night of discomfort.

Yes, tomorrow was going to be more than awkward but at least now Juliet could go about her life without Randy interfering. So she would believe but of course, she'd be terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I never expected to get such great feedback. So here's another chapter for you all.**

Randy fell into a state of what some would call a silent panic. On the outside he was as calm as could be but inside he was screaming for some kind of release. Why did Sam have to show up? Why? It wasn't like he could blow this over, not like the time she called and a woman picked up instead of him.

She had walked in on them. There was no excuse for that. Well at least Randy tried to think of one but nothing seemed logical. What could he say? That she tripped and fell on him again and again and again and again...he needed to stop thinking like this. Randy was only going to get into even more trouble with this. Yes he wanted a divorce but he wanted it to go over smoothly. Now she was going to try and take him for everything he was worth, he was sure of it.

Still...he had to convince Samantha that what had happened was a one time ordeal that had never happened before. The other, Juliet, refused to talk to him probably out of embarrassment but he wasn't about to be left in the dark for long. If he had to, which he knew he would, he was going to break one of their rules. One had already been broken: don't get caught. The second being: never bring personal business to work.

He slowed a moment, seeing her detailing an outfit for probably one of the divas. Raising an eyebrow, Randy turned his head to scan the hallway which was seemingly empty so he took his chance. Going over to her quietly he studied the outfit. "You should go back to school and learn how to do your job."

Juliet stiffened and turned knowing who was there. Though there wasn't anyone else in the hallway, their work banter hadn't ceased. She only shook her head and went back to work. "I know how to do my job and you don't see me walking around telling you how to land a move in the ring Orton."

"That's because I actually know how to do my job," he replied curtly and turned her away from her work. "We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you." She searched his eyes knowing what she said was a lie because honestly, there were a number of things she wanted to say to him but finding what to say first was the issue. "You can go now."

"I didn't know she was just going to show up," he started to say knowing full well that he wasn't going to just leave like she had hoped for.

Biting her tongue from lashing out too much, Juliet continued with her work. "Is that what you told her about me? You didn't know I was going to be there or who I was for that matter?" She shook her head, "Does it matter? Weren't you getting a divorce anyways?"

"About that," Randy grew nervous, wondering if she'd try to rip his head off. "I hadn't gotten around to actually bringing up the divorce."

"She didn't know you were going to divorce her?" Juliet slapped him before he could go any further.

Rubbing his cheek now, he knew he had that coming and expected as much from her. Thankfully she hadn't tried to fight him the way Samantha had the night she caught him with Juliet. "I was going to tell her in the morning but she just showed up."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," she scoffed. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was? Just get the hell away from me, I'm done with you."

"Juliet..." He started to say but she only ignored him. Randy put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention but she slapped it away. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't think anything like this could happen."

Their conversation was soon interrupted by Maria, who had come down to see Juliet's handiwork. "J this is great! I can't wait to wear this tonight!" When she looked at Juliet who only turned to her with a faint smile and then seeing an awkward Randy standing there, Maria was slightly puzzled. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Juliet didn't falter, not even for a second. "Not at all. I'm glad you like it. Show's just started so you might as well take it now. As for you," she turned to the man, "You should really get that speech impediment of yours fixed."

"Randy has a speech impediment?" Maria once again fell into a state of confusion, something she was typically in.

With a nod, Juliet turned to her simply saying, "Yes he does. He tends to stick his foot in his mouth."

"Oh," Maria smirked slightly before taking the outfit to go change. She decided to leave it at that rather than to get involved. Besides, everyone knew that the two despised one another.

Juliet soon left the scene and into another hallway where she sighed in frustration. "What an asshole," she said quietly but jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her face was horrified and she felt as though she should run away.

"You're the one who was with Randy that night."

"And you must be Samantha."

There was no point in denying herself now. Juliet had come to terms that she should own up to what she had done although the last person she had hoped to see was Randy Orton's wife. He was still her wife...

Samantha cleared her throat staring at the woman that she knew had slept with her own husband, "I didn't know you worked here. Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure." The two began to walk. Might as well tell her everything to wipe the slate clean. What made matters worse was that Randy caught sight of the two girls walking off together. You know what was worse than that? Juliet wasn't going to wipe the slate clean, she was going to lie. Not only would she lie but she would make a convincing lie at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Randy is a bit of an idiot in this story but he did bring that upon himself. This Document Manager is being a pain.**Sam sighed and shook her head. "Well my mind is set, I'm divorcing him and to be honest I didn't want to come here to talk to him about it, has to be done though."

"I know, I just wish I could change your mind."

"Listen Sam that was a one time thing." Juliet went on. "I know he's a lot of things and trust me, I want to beat the hell out of him no more than you do but I really think you two should sit down and work this out."

Sam didn't seem to hear her or want to hear her; she slapped Juliet across the face leaving her to feel the full effect of the sting. "Work this out? How am I supposed to work this out? Maybe it was the first time, maybe it was the millionth time. You know I would've bought that 'first time' story if you didn't work with him. The fact remains, he cheated and I'm divorcing him."

With a sigh, Juliet then added, "Well I tried." She shrugged, "I'm sorry about everything."

Saying that had Sam snap, she couldn't take listening to her anymore. Curling her fingers into a ball, she used her fist to punch Juliet and, well, the rest of the conversation wasn't pretty.

* * *

The WWE Champion was quickly becoming a nervous wreck. Pacing back and forth wondering if he should find Sam and Juliet or not. The visual painted in his head had one ripping off his head and sadly, his lower half which had him in this predicament. Wincing at the thought, he decided against it. Why talk to them at the same time? Alone, they could be talked down but together there was a murder just waiting to happen.

"You're going to burn a hole in the floor if you keep doing that," came from Chris Jericho. He raised an eyebrow at the champion and shook his head. "What's the matter? Looks like you're waiting for your maker."

And Randy felt as though he was. "Keep walking Jericho," he muttered and stopped moving when he saw Juliet walking particularly fast. Her head buried in a folder, probably designs for another outfit. She kept her head low and walked into the room beside the diva's locker room wear the door read _Makeup_. Curious, Randy decided to see what had happened.

"Juliet?" He called out to her and one of the makeup artists pointed further down the room. When Randy saw her face, he was slightly worried. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," she glanced at him. "It's just a black eye Randy."

That wasn't the only thing he noticed. There was also the scratches and smeared makeup to consider. "I can see that, but are _you_ okay?"

"Yes," Juliet simply said. "I'm okay. I take it you saw Sam."

"I did, what did you tell her? You told her everything, didn't you?"

"I told her that what she saw was a mistake and it never should've happened. She obviously wants that divorce. I told her that was the only time that had ever happened," she admitted.

Randy paused for a moment, "You...you lied for me?"

"Yes Randy I did and now I have this black eye to show for it." Juliet wasn't thrilled with now having to walk around with it but there wasn't much she could do about it now. "I didn't do it to save your ass; I did it to save mine."

Of course Randy knew what she was talking about and sighed. "Are you going to tell him what happened?"

"No and neither are you." Juliet turned her head for the makeup artist. "I lied for you, the least you can do is keep your mouth shut. I know he'll ask what happened and I'm going to tell him, Randy's Samantha attacked me. Why? Well he doesn't need to know all the details. You get the idea, I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"I'm leaving on an early flight after this is taken care of. Don't you have a job to do?" She asked knowing he would understand that he should go now. "If you see him, send him my love."

* * *

That was the last thing he was going to do. Send love from someone he was sleeping with to someone else. Everything would be fine if he hadn't run into the damn man for the second time tonight. "Hey have you seen Juliet?"

"I don't know," Randy shrugged. "Oh wait, yeah I did see her go in that room." He pointed, "I was looking for Sam."

"Oh I haven't seen her but if I do I'll let her know you were looking for her."

"Don't bother," he muttered and walked off. Chris Jericho. He had made his return, tried to take his Randy's title, and was now interfering with the affair that he had been having for some time. It was safe to say that Chris was not Randy's favorite person. He was the reason Juliet wanted to throw away all they had, all for him. To hell with him.

Juliet was on her way out of the room when she saw the opened door and a wandering Chris. "Chris? What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you," he went over to her and then saw what damage had been done. Though much of it was covered with the make up. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "Orton's wife, crazy bitch."

"She did this?" Chris asked and she nodded. He'd talk to Randy about it later. "I've met Sam; I thought she was as nice girl. Obviously she's one of the crazy girls but I guess you'd have to be to marry Orton."

"Amen," the two laughed.

"Were you on your way out?"

"Actually I was," Juliet kissed him on the lips. "I should see you tomorrow; I just have to take an earlier flight."

He smiled at her, "Five months."

"Almost six," she replied. "I'll call when I land."

"I'll worry if you don't."


End file.
